Ploys of Wrath
'''Ploys of Wrath '''is a roleplay story. It has multiple different worlds and timelines, but always centers around the Butt and the Otamatone God messing around with their characters. There are various time resets within the canon, none of which overlap. The First Timeline The first timeline is where the Canos first were in contact with the Ki-boys. The Canos were promptly caught and eaten by them. It was kinda scary. The Second Timeline The second timeline is where the Canos' demon forms first appear. This was done to keep the Canos from being eaten again and so the Ki-boys would see them as equals. In this timeline, Violet got shot and Jeff was gored by Austin, which caused him to get shot in the head by Liu. The Canos ran away after that. The Fartsilis Timeline The third timeline is where the demon Canos finally got into the Slender household, and were forced to sleep outside. This timeline is notorious for being the one where Arsilis got overly protective of his little sister and scared everyone away from him, then wishing to get their trust back. It ended around the time he traumatized Toby. Key Events * Arsilis get a tiny hat to make himself look less intimidating. It was a small, baby blue bowler hat that had a daisy sticking out the top. * Bazil setting up the scale of punishment to control Arsilis' aggressive behavior. * Arsilis attacked Jeff for being inherently creepy around Fral. * Fral getting Toby and Jack together for the first time. The Danny Timeline The fourth timeline introduced Danny and various other toy characters to the Ki-boys. It mainly focused around pure misadventures. The Canos also came in later, but played smaller of a role than in the previous two timelines. Key Events * Danny freaking out over two pairs of people being gay within his vicinity. * Toby getting beer and getting drunk, either because he wanted to or because he was sad. * Barnabus being mean to Jeff. * Zeno trying to hurt Jeff and getting melted by Liu. * Duckenstein and his depreciating jokes. The Death Timeline The fifth timeline was the longest one that took place in Rutledge. The Canos and the Ki-boys were the major characters in it. The major separator between this timeline and the others was that Arsilis was eaten by Jack, and Fral hated him for it. Violet and Liu temporarily got together, but after finding out that it was having horribly negative effects on Jeff, they separated. It was later revealed that Arsilis was immortal, and could return as long as his brain was intact. He was later permanently murdered by Jack, and soon after, Violet and Bazil were killed by Jack as well. Austin and Kona died as a result of triggering J and making him think they were like Issac. Because only one character of Mugfg's was left (Fral), two more were put in, Naja and Tony. Key Events * Jeff making a sock puppet of Liu to play and eat cookies with out of longing for him, and crying almost constantly. * Bazil being rejected by Violet. * Toby having a minor breakdown over Jack not eating. * Jack faking a suicide attempt in order for Fral to stop her relentless bullying. * Naja upsetting J because of her "love of murder". * Tony befriending Jeff. * Tony's brother being murdered by J and Tony's girlfriend being shot by Liu. * Alyssa and Strawberry visiting the Ki-boys' home temporarily. The Servants Timeline The sixth timeline was the first one that didn't take place in Rutledge, and the first one after awhile where the Canos weren't demons, as well as the first timeline with Zack and Terry in it. The Canos got kidnapped by Slendy and taken to his mansion, where they were made into servants for the Ki-boys. Later, other characters (Tony, Naja, Pop, Danny, Keero, Terrance, Silisra, and Larf) were added in as well. Key Events * Naja, Danny, and Pop running away. * Jack's distress over his sash. * Arsilis accidentally making Jack miserable about his appearance. * Terrance disappearing. * Violet punching Jeff for stabbing her phone. * Ben hitting his face on the pavement trying to get Violet's phone. * Violet being falsely accused of hitting Ben, and being punished with months of extra work. * Fral killing Silisra. * Fral and Larf both nearly setting off J. * Terry setting off J, dumping water on Ben, passive-aggressively making fun of Jack's weight, and being an overall bully towards Jeff. * The large circle of Truth or Dare. The Dangan Ronpa Timeline The seventh timeline was the first timeline where the Butt and the Otamatone God interacted with the characters. The two set up a Dangan Ronpa setting and killing game, which ironically, wasn't the main focus of the timeline. It mainly centered around the relationship triangle between Fral, Arsilis, and Jack. Key Events * Ben being "murdered" by Austin, and him getting sucked into the Butt's void. * Jack killing and eating Violet, and being smacked by the Otamatone God. * Jack and Fral bonding, sprouting jealously in Arsilis. * Jack teasing Arsilis about his "crush on him" since Arsilis wouldn't admit he was jealous. * Jack accidentally hallucinating Arsilis as Toby, and kissing him. * Arsilis blooming suicidal feelings in Jack. * Jack, Arsilis, and Fral all being one big happy family. The Heaven and Hell's Timeline The eighth timeline is the first one where Zeke and Tyson are present, as well as the first one where the Canos were humans and Violet's name was changed to Rintek. It is also the last timeline in which the characters experience a memory reset. It centered around the Butt and Otamatone God's care facility for their characters, the Heaven and Hell's Hospitality Hole. Many characters are present in this timeline. About half-way through, the characters and the Hospitality Hole were warped to an island similar to the one in Dangan Ronpa 2. It still retains the Hospitality Hole's rules. Key Events * Terry telling Jeff that Liu was a figment of his imagination because of a lie told by Toby. * Paulen coming in and ruining everything. * Fral making the Poodle Relationship System, and using it to fix Zeke and Tyson's relationship. * Fral disowning Arsilis, and taking on the new name Sierra, as given to her by Jack. * ￼Sierra trying to get Arsilis killed with an elaborate plan involving him punching Jeff. * Jeff attempting to shoot Sierra for hurting him. * Arsilis attempting to wipe Sierra's memory of Jack using a potion. * Oldsilis getting peeved about J being a child murderer, and being absorbed into the Butt. * Jack developing a newfound fear for the Butt and Alyssa (the Butt was rather upset about this). * Arsilis and Oldsilis going on a "date" in hotdog jumpsuits. Dyster Timeline The ninth timeline is the first one with the Butt's monster characters and Wasp. It takes place in the large dystopian city, Dyster City. Any characters who were on the island in the previous timeline live in Dyster. There is also a small underground society named the C.F.S.F., which is a group of rebels who are against the Butt and the Otamatone God. Malak and his children also join the cast in this timeline. Other Timelines * The timeline where the Canos and Ki-boys were stuck in a research facility being studied by humans. * The timeline where the Ki-boys were servants to the Canos. * The timeline that is basically like the Servants Timeline, but takes place in the Old West. * The timeline where the Rain-boys went to the Ki-boys' home. * The timeline where Zeke and Tyson met the Canos. * The timeline where the Butt and the Otamatone God set up a facility where the Canos had to care for Jeff and Jack. * The timeline where the Kevins came to the Ki-boys' home.